Trapped
by Scrunchy
Summary: Hiruma and Mamori follow a rogue house elf into the Forbidden Forest as a task for detention, but Hiruma's rash actions have some unforeseen consequences.


**Just something I wrote for a HiruMamo contest on DA :) Because seriously, mixing these two and Harry Potter can't _not_ be done.**

* * *

"Hiruma, if you don't remove this jinx _right now_, I _swear_ I'll report you to Professor Snape!"

There is no single way that two youngsters could be more different. Where he had resorted to jinxes (one of his favorite past times, third only to hexes and "antagonizing" others— not necessarily in that order), she had been about to call out to their quarry and gently talk the little thing into giving back what it had taken.

"Bloody _fuck_!" Her classmate exclaimed, pushing his arm back against her to guard against the razor sharp elbow digging into his back. "Stop _badgering me_, woman! It'll wear off when it wears off! Besides, Snape won't do _jack-shit_ to me."

However, if they truly did hate each other, then their current situation would have been unbearable.

"You're so unbelievable! I can't even comprehend how _dense_ you must be—casting a spell at a creature whose power is indefinable!" She dug her elbow back at him, despite his attempt to guard against her wrath.

"Dammit, fucking Prefect! Stop impaling me with your elbow! Having your hand on my arse is punishment enough." Hiruma snickered when he felt her hand move and heard the noise of disgust as she realized that her hand was, indeed, trapped against his rear.

"This is _your fault_." Her tone was indignant, and he knew that if he could turn his head and look past the distressed brown locks curtaining her face, she would be blushing. A malicious cackle rose from his throat, causing her to thrash against the bonds of their Hogwarts scarves. Yellow and black crisscrossed silver and green, winding around their owners like twin snakes. The rogue house elf had long since run off, but, before it had left, it had given the scarves a mind of their own, binding the two together in a perversion of Hiruma's intended spell and ensuring its own escape. Each struggle caused the swathes of woven yarn to tighten harder, and being trapped with Hiruma Yoichi was as far from having a clear mind as Mamori Anezaki could get, so it wasn't until she began having difficulty breathing that she stopped fighting it.

"Yeah, yeah, so I didn't know it would deflect my spell. Fucking _sue me_."

She could tell that he was rolling his eyes. It's what he did every time she confronted him, every time she "nagged" him, and every time she even said "hello" in passing. "Well, why would you try to wrap it up in its own clothing?" She bit back, unwilling to allow him lenience in taking the blame for their predicament. A simple tripping jinx would have been easier to recover from at least…

As an especial show of defiance, she twisted and felt the scarves tug tighter. However, her shoulder was now protecting her chest from constriction.

"Oh, I don't know, _because that's all I could fucking see of it, maybe_?" His voice was a snarl, and she merely jerked her elbow into his back in response. "God _damn it_, just fucking relax and maybe they'll finally— hey, what the fuck are you doing you crazy honey badger?" Her hand was fumbling at his wrist for a time, and he felt his wand slide out of his bound hand once she got a good grasp on it. "What are you fucking doing?"

Mamori patiently ignored Hiruma's spitfire fit of curses and threats while mentally combing through her mind for an appropriate counter-spell. Even through Hiruma's angry tirade raging in her ear, she carefully enunciated the spell and directed his wand as approximately as she could with her current constrictions. For a moment, Hiruma was finally silent.

Nothing happened, and Hiruma took a breath to resume his rant.

Then, the scarves suddenly released them, and Mamori dropped to the fallen leaves with a rustling thud. Hiruma still stood, however, having been unwilling to fight against their binding of scarves. "Just be glad we weren't facing each other when the little rat deflected it." Hiruma sneered, grabbing his wand from her hand and a scarf from the leaves. He snorted at her being on the ground and threw the scarf around his neck before walking off through the darkening forest.

Mamori grabbed the remaining scarf, glaring at his back for not offering her any help, and quickly stood to follow him. "This is your fault in the first place!" She reminded him, patting her back pocket to make certain that her wand was still there and undamaged. She stumbled over a tree root and huffed in exasperation before snatching her wand from her pocket and murmuring a soft _lumos_ to light the tip. It was only then that she realized they had been struggling with their scarves longer than they had initially trekked into the Forbidden Forest.

"How is it my fault? If you weren't such a suck up, Snape wouldn't have said, 'Miss Anezaki, you seem to have such a keen interest in Mr. Hiruma, would you care to accom—' "

"I know what he said, and I should never have agreed!" Mamori said in a tone as close to a growl as she could possibly make. If she had been paying attention, she would have noticed the smirk on Hiruma's face.

"Well, then, why did you?" His hand caught her wrist and he gently tugged so that she was facing him. Her wand came around, and the shadows caused by it only accentuated his sharp features, and pointed smile. There were rumors that he was somehow a vampire, or perhaps only _part_ if anything. Such rumors were utterly ridiculous, however, and Mamori made certain to squelch them wherever she could. She adjusted the position of her wand, so that he didn't look so fierce.

"Because the Forbidden Forest isn't safe…" Mamori replied, keeping her chin up, and her eyes square with his. "Besides, who would have gotten you out of your scarf if I hadn't been there?" She felt a little victorious smile grace her lips at that little fact.

"Speaking of, now I'm going to have to disinfect my wand tonight so I can get the tattle-tale germs off of it." Hiruma told her.

She could imagine him poking his tongue out like a five year old. "Would you have sat around and waited for Professor Snape to find you?" She asked, following him, her smile widening as she jogged a bit to keep up with his longer strides.

"Shut up, fucking Hasslepuff. You're actually starting to annoy me." All he wanted was for the subject to drop now.

"Or maybe you would have waited around for Marco to stride in and rescue you…?"

"Shut. Up."

"Or maybe—" She was, however, cut off by a quick _silencio._

"I'm a little rusty on my silencing spell, but that _should_ last until we get back to the school." Hiruma snickered, pocketing his wand and folding his hands behind his head in as cock-sure a manner as he could.

Mamori merely glared at him and took out her own wand. Non-Verbal charms were still new to her, but it didn't keep her from retaliating in the only way she could. After the first few tries, she finally got Hiruma up in the air with _Levicorpus_, and affirmed that they were having a duel of sorts. Between the two of them, there was an unspoken agreement that low-level spells were their only option, and the two circled each other, Mamori confined to mutely casting while Hiruma played around with a few silly jinxes.

Suddenly, their scarves came to life again, and Mamori found herself with a face full of jaw and neck while Hiruma caught the scent of Mamori's shampoo.

"Friends shouldn't fight!" piped a high-pitched voice.

The two tried to pivot, but ended up off-balance, and crashed to the loamy forest floor. A titter followed their graceless fall, and their eyes turned to take in the mound of stolen sweaters and knickers that was the house elf they had been pursuing. While Hiruma cursed the little creature's very existence, Mamori realized that their wands were trapped between them, and there was no safe way of getting out of their bonds this time. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Rustling was heard, and then Hiruma stopped cursing and merely relaxed beneath her. She could feel his heartbeat against her curled fingers, and the warmth of his skin on her cheek and half of her lips. Just when she started to get comfortable, she noticed that the scarves had loosened slightly. She tried to worm her arm out from between them, but Hiruma barked a quick, "don't fucking move!" at her.

She froze, and relaxed again, biting her lip. So that's what the spell did, it constricted you until you relaxed. She still couldn't speak, so she just huffed and lay there, using his neck and chest as a pillow. They were in for a long wait.


End file.
